1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine executing effects using symbols and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,178, there is known a slot machine that rearranges a plurality of types of symbols, and pays out game media (coins or the like) in a prescribed amount based on a combination of the rearranged symbols.
Further, there exists a slot machine that executes a free game as a bonus game when a prescribed condition is established (e.g. specific symbols are rearranged in a slot machine game). The free game is a game that can be executed without spending game media. For example, Australian Patent Publication No. 1972901 discloses a slot machine that conducts a free game is as a side game when a prescribed condition (specific arrangement of symbols) is established.
However, in the conventional slot machines as described above, a symbol display mode at the time of symbol rearrangement is uniform. Namely, after symbols have been scroll-displayed to a display, the effect of stop-displaying the symbols to prescribed positions is repeated. Hence, there has been a problem in that the effect performed using symbols themselves at the time of rearrangement of the symbols is not novel, and the effect might thus feel monotonous.
The present invention was made in view of the foregoing problem, and has an object to provide a gaming machine capable of using symbols for an effect so as to produce a new advantage by the effect, and a control method of the gaming machine.
The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,178 and Australian Patent Publication No. 1972901 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.